Problem: $h(x) = -6x$ $g(x) = 5x+4(h(x))$ $ g(h(4)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = (-6)(4)$ $h(4) = -24$ Now we know that $h(4) = -24$ . Let's solve for $g(h(4))$ , which is $g(-24)$ $g(-24) = (5)(-24)+4(h(-24))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-24)$ $h(-24) = (-6)(-24)$ $h(-24) = 144$ That means $g(-24) = (5)(-24)+(4)(144)$ $g(-24) = 456$